Intento suicida
by P.sly
Summary: Draco Malfoy solo quiere más diversión así que decide aprovechar la cercanía de Granger para hacerla sufrir de las maneras mas crueles que solo a él se le pueden ocurrir; pero ¿Que sucederia sí por un pequeño accidente el rubio se perdiera en un laberinto sin salida? Solo existe una opción, y no esta dentro de sus planes
1. Primer día de clases

Este es mi primer fic, y espero que les guste. Obviamente este maravilloso mundo pertenece a JK Rowling, y todos lo saben. Cualqueir comentario es aceptado, para poder mejorar este fic.

Capítulo 1: Primer día de clases

6:30 de la mañana

Hermione Granger despierta y estira los brazos para quitarse el sueño, era el primer día de clases y estaba emocionada, era un día hermoso, nada malo podía suceder; o por lo menos eso esperaba ella. Trata de no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras Parvarti Patil y Lavender Brown; se pone de pie y, llena de cansancio saca de su baúl su limpio uniforme. Después de su relajante baño caliente, se viste y se observa el espejo, toma el cepillo y se peina, sonríe, ella era una chica ordenada y limpia en todos los sentidos, su cabello había sido esponjoso alguna vez, siempre se levantaba feliz por las clases pero… cuando tomaba el cepillo y se lo pasaba por su cabellera, enfurruñada se peinaba mil veces por él, tratando de domarlo sin obtener grandes resultados; ahora no, lo trataba con más cuidado y hasta se le habían formado algunos risos que caían libremente sobre sus hombros y espalada. Sale del baño al escuchar los fuertes golpes que las chicas hacen hacia la pobre puerta, quienes se encuentran algo fastidiadas

-Hermione, que te demoras un montón allí dentro-dice Lavender con el ceño fruncido- y además podrías pensar en nosotras, y apresurarte más.

-Pues… si quieres entrar antes podrías despertarte más temprano, de todas maneras falta aún hora y media te alcanza para todo.

-Lo que digas, yo entro primero-dice Parvarti casi corriendo hacia el baño y cerrando la puerta tras de ella, cortando los reproches de su compañera.

-Genial- dice sarcásticamente mirando fastidiada hacia la ojimiel.

La castaña está bajando las escaleras cuando escucha su nombre.

-Hermione!-grita Ginny, quien se encuentra con Ron y Harry

-Hey! No los había visto, la verdad pensaba que estaban terminando de cambiarse

-Claaro pero no nos despertamos tan tarde sabes- dice Harry junto con sus amigos saliendo de la sala común para dirigirse hacia el gran comedor.

-Jajaja si, uff de verdad que estoy tan contenta de verlos de nuevo, este año va a ser genial-dice la pelirroja

-Eso espero, verán que est…-hermione se vio interrumpida cuando sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien haciéndola caer al piso, causando un ruido realmente estrepitoso.

-Valla… sangre sucia deberías fijarte por donde caminas, pero sabes que no te molestes en pararte es allí donde perteneces- carcajadas, sintió como miles de personas se burlaban de ella.-por cierto has contaminado mi túnica, mira que ahora tengo que lavarla.

Sus amigos la tomaron por el brazo y la ayudaron a levantarse

Y allí estaban las serpientes; Malfoy, Zabbini, Parkinson y Nott

-Eres un inútil Malfoy, podrías ser caballero y pedirle perdón, pero… ¿que se espera de las serpientes?, solo estupideces.-dijo Ron a defensa de la castaña

- Valla, valla, valla; ¿quién habla de hacer estupideces?, al parecer no sueles mirarte al espejo sabrías de que hablo-Contra ataco el rubio- Y si… soy caballero pero con damas no con sangre sucias- dijo este mirando con desprecio a Hermione.

Ron saco su varita y estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo, cuando Hermione bajo su mano

-No lo hagas Ron, no ganas nada, igual va a seguir siento una serpiente, no gastes energías en cosas que no valen la pena.

-Por qué no se pierden?, o es que no pueden hacerlo más de lo que están? Son unos estúpidos-dijo Harry

-uhhh, nonono; esa boca Potter-dijo Zabini

-Que pasa cara rajada, tu mama no te enseño a no decir lisuras?-dijo Pansy causando más risas

-Eres un….-Hermione y Ginny tomaron fuertemente a Harry del brazo-por favor Harry ignoralos si? Vamos no valen la pena si quiera habalr con ellos.

-Pues parece que tú tampoco tienes, eres una pe…

-Harry!, no amigo vámonos, te llenaras de problemas, sabes cómo son ellos de venenosos-dijo Ron.

Y este controlándose un poco y haciendo oídos sordos giro hacia sus amigos quienes se dirigieron hacia el comedor.

-Eso es escucha al pobret…-Dijo Nott inturrumpido.

-YA!-Grito la castaña, sorprendiendo a los presentes-YA VAYANSE!

-Pero que pasa aquí? podrían dejar de gritar y pelear?, es una escuela!- dijo McGonagall, caminando rápidamente hacia ellos- Por favor vallan al comedor de una vez!, se les bajara 20 puntos a sus respectivas casas.

-Pero ellos empezaron profesora!, Malfoy empujó a Herms y la insulto y...

-Ya sé bien lo que ha pasado! Solo váyanse ya a desayunar, espero que no vuelva a suceder porque se les castigara.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Solo vamos al comedor, si?-dijo Hermione nuevamente abrazando a Harry

Se sentaron en sus mesas y comieron para luego encaminarse hacia sus clases.

-Ron, ¿podrías comer con más cuidado?- dijo su hermana

-Pueroo echtoy comendo ben.

-No, no lo estás haciendo- dijo su amigo

-Lo siento…

- Creo que… ¿ya deberíamos ir yendo a pociones no? Si llegamos tarde Snape se molestara y nos bajara 50 puntos

-Rayos… no quiero ir, nos toca con Slytherin-dijo Ron

-Eso da igual, porque no vamos a trabajar con ellos.

-Claro, bueno adiós Ginny nos vemos en el almuerzo-dijo Harry

-Adiós Ginny!- dijeron Ron y Hermione

El trio dorado se dirigió hacia el salón de pociones tomaron asiento mientras esperaba que el profesor Snape llegara, sin embargo, lo primero que vieron pasar por la puerta fueron Malfoy, Zabbini, Nott y Parkinson de nuevo; sin embargo estos los ignoraron olímpicamente para suerte de los leones.

-Buenos días alumnos, hoy recordaremos como hacer la Elixir del cerebro Baruffio, ¿alguien sabe para qué sirve?-Snape pudo ver de reojo como Hermione levanto la mano rápidamente tan solo al mencionar la poción, pero este la ignoro.

-¿Nadie? cómo es posible que nadie lo sepa-dijo el profesor desdeñosamente

-¡Yo profesor!-dijo la oji-miel

-Granger-dijo cansinamente

-El Elixir del cerebro Baruffio sirve para hacer subir la inteligencia del cerebro

-Y eso es obvio, 10 puntos para Griffindor.-dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras.

-Bien vallan en su libro a la página 345, y saquen los ingredientes para este, quiero que se junten en tríos y el primero en terminar obtendrá 20 puntos para su casa y tendían la máxima nota.

-Ron ve sacando los materiales, Harry abre la página y me vas dictando los pasos para hacer el elixir, yo traeré los ingredientes, ahora vengo.

Se apresuró a traer los ingredientes, la verdad no lo hacía por su casa, más que nada era para su nota, de todas maneras ella era la más inteligente de su clase no podía fallar. Sin embargo, llego algo tarde ya que cuando iba a coger el último ingrediente, alguien le ganó y lo cogió más rápido; molesta levanto la vista para ver quién era.

-Que lenta Granger, ahora tendrás que coger el más pequeño.-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa torcida.

Hermione no le hiso caso pero sabía que el ingrediente al ser más pequeño podría hacer que su poción fallara,

No importa pensó, ya vería el hurón que ellos ganaran los puntos.

-Bien Harry díctame-dijo la castaña hacia su amigo quien empezó a decirle los pasos para que esta pudiera completar el elixir

-Y por último ponle un cuerno de dragón-completo Ron.

-Bien, llamare al profesor-dice Harry

Snape llego después de dos minutos y lo observando detallada y cuidadosamente. Finalmente dio su veredicto y dijo:

-Está mal le han puesto una muy poca cantidad de babosas, y ni siquiera lo han remplazado con una mínima cantidad de medusas lo que hubiera funcionado correctamente, Granger sabes que para este tipo de pociones hay que ser muy cuidadosos-dijo fríamente-tienen 6/10

-6?-Hermione grito casi grito-debe estar bromeando verdad?

-No, tiene 6/10, y les descuento 20 puntos a Griffindor por gritar a un profesor.-gruño dirigiéndose a la mesa de Zabbini, Parkinson, y Malfoy

Hermione se quedó paralizada, con los ojos como platos observando cómo les daba el mayor puntaje a Slytherin y les aumentaba 20 puntos a su casa.

Todo por culpa de ese… ese… ese, hurón oxigenado, quería matarlo jamás en su vida se había sacado 6, digamos que su mínima nota había sido 8 y su máxima obviamente 10.

-Esto afectara terriblemente mi promedio.

Tanto Ron como Harry estaban increíblemente sorprendidos

-¿Pepepero que paso?-dijo Harry observando como las serpientes habían ganado

-Fue culpa de Malfoy, o quizás mía; la cosa es que cuando fui a buscar las babosas Malfoy las tomo, y yo me quede con una pequeña eso desequilibro el Elixir terriblemente, y ah! No se cómo me olvide que pude haberlo remplazado con medusas. UH!

-Está bien, no importa; saben que la otra no volverá a pasar-dijo Ron extrañado-eso espero, vámonos ya si?-se encaminaron hacia la salida, pero alguien los interrumpieron con comentarios.

-¿Que no nos van a felicitar?-dijo Parkinson

-¿Chicos vámonos si?, porque si me quedo acá voy a terminar en Azkaban-dijo observando furiosamente al ojigris, quien apoyado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida.

-Admítelo Granger, te gané-dijo el rubio divertido por la situación.

Este es el primer Cap. Díganme que tal les aprecio?, ya verán lo que se avecina en el segundo capítulo… problemas para los leones y las serpientes.


	2. Problemas

Capítulo 2: Problemas

-¿Chicos vámonos si?, porque si me quedo acá voy a terminar en Azkaban-dijo observando furiosamente al ojigris, quien apoyado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida.

-Admítelo Granger, te gané-dijo el rubio divertido por la situación.

-Malfoy, por si no sabías este no es un partido de Quiditch, son las clases de pociones-añadió la castaña como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de 5 años

-Es que me causa tanta gracia que hagas tanto escándalo y barullo solo porque sacaste 6, Granger qu eres ,una pobre estúpida; la forma como levantas su brazo cuando el profesor hace una pregunta, pareces una pobre desesperada, sabias que la vida es más que un nota?, oh espera… perdóname! Acabo de recordar que no tenías vida-dijo el ojigris fingiendo tristeza cuyos compañeros rompieron en carcajadas-Digo; como te escondes de los problemas tras los libros…, que he empezado a pensar que Historia de Hogwarts es tu novio, no tienes más amigos que los pobretones y el cara-rajada; además de eso piensa bien, quien se fijaría en ti?-dijo con puro desprecio recorriéndola con la mirada-hay que ser demasiado imbécil y ciego para que le atraigas a alguien, ni los elfos rata de biblioteca que pena…

Hermione pudo observar como Nott, Parkinson y las demás serpientes presentes estallaron en carcajadas casi cayéndose al piso, Mierda pensó, no podía decir nada, sentía que su cuerpo no reaccionaba; Malfoy siempre la había insultado y fastidiado por años y ella siempre lo había ignorado, entonces… ¿Por qué ahora, después de mucho tiempo, si le molestaba? Dentro de ella sabía que Malfoy había dado al clavo y había dicho lo que a ella más le molestaba, y le dolió.

-Bien dicho Draco-dijo Pansy

-Pues para pensar eso debes ser muy idiota, creo que superaste tu nivel de estupidez-dijo Harry tratando de defenderla

-Ohh, jaja no dices nada, rata de biblioteca?-dijo arrastrando las palabras jaja que necesitas que los demás te defiendan sangre sucia; lo sabía era verdad-dijo ignorando completamente el comentario de Potter-

-Malfoy, creo que el que no tiene vida, eres tú que te la pasas criticando a todos sin ver más allá de tu nariz, eres un pobre imbécil que necesitas rebajarte a las faldas de tu padre que no es más que un mortifago que sirve a "su lord" para evitar su muerte; tu tampoco tienes amigos , estos tarados se juntan contigo para otra cosa por si no te has dado cuenta; necesitas hacer "sentir mal" a los otros para sentirte bien, eso mi querido hurón oxigenado es estar enfermo y no tener ni vida ni sentimientos, eres un estúpido narcisita-pudo decir al fin Hermione

Draco se acercó a la oji-miel y tomándola por el cuello, acerco su rostro al suyo dejando solamente solo dos centímetros de distancia

-Mira sangre sucia yo no me meto con tus asquerosos padres, que son más que unos pobres muggles-dijo el oji-gris haciendo que su aliento a menta se colara en los labios de Hermione-tú no sabes nada de MI vida ni la de MI familia, así que te digo que cierres tu mugrosa boca si valoras tu vida-termino el oji-gris con una voz tan fría que hubiera podido quebrar un pedernal.

Harry y Ron se acercaron corriendo apenas vieron a Malfoy acercarse a la castaña, pero Nott los retuvo haciendo estos vanos los intentos al querer liberarse por el fuerte agarre que le daban.

-Pues entonces tu tampoco te metas en la mía-le respondió Hermione tratando de hacer caso omiso a su tono de voz y a aquella incomoda postura que había tomado el Slytherin-ves que te dije? Tienes que atacar a los demás para poder sentirte bien contigo mismo, di lo que quieras no tienes ni amigos, ni vida, ni ese amor que tu mama nunca te pudo dar.

Harry y Ron, miraron perplejos sin poder hacer nada, como Malfoy sacaba su varita y se la apuntaba al cuello

-Jamás te olvidaras de mí Granger, jamás-dijo tomando distancia antes de lanzarle el hechizo

-Exp…

-Joven Malfoy!-entro gritando McGonagall

-Mierda-susurro el rubio

-¿PERO QUE PASA AQUÍ?-dijo la profesora mientras observaba aterrada como Draco apuntaba a Granger, junto con Harry y Ron en los agarres del Slytherin y su compañera.

-Baje la varita Malfoy, AHORA!, Y usted Suéltelos!-dijo furiosa-¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Tan difícil es convivir en paz?, les dije que no se volvieran a pelear, pero en que pensaban, por Merlín! Al despacho del director en este instante

-Por que grita profesora?-dijo una voz que arrastraban las palabras.

-Profesor Snape, que bueno que llega, estos jóvenes han estado peleando, y el Señor Malfoy estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo a la Señorita Granger-dijo desesperada

-Debió tener sus causas-le defendió Severus

-Profesor Snape!-le dijo sorprendida

-Al despacho del director-les dijo el nombrado fríamente

*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*

-y bien… ¿qué ha ocurrido ahora?-dice el anciano director con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Pues sucede que estos jóvenes han estado peleando; antes del desayudo camino al comedor, obviamente los separe y los mande a cada uno a su mesa, pues bien luego el profesor Snape y yo vimos al joven Malfoy a pocos segundos de lanzarle un hechizo a la señorita Granger-dijo la profesora escandalizada- también estaban el joven Nott tomando fuertemente a Weasly y a Potter para evitar, según mi opinión, que intervengan en la pelea del señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger...-dijo la profesora

-¿De nuevo peleando? ¿Por qué ha sucedido? si podría saber-dijo preocupado el anciano

No se escuchó nada más que el silencio sepulcral

-Bien, hablare con ustedes por separado; Joven Malfoy, Nott, y Parkinson pueden retirarse, los llamare a mi despacho más tarde después de conversar con sus compañeros; pediría también, amablemente, que se retirasen unos momentos profesor Snape, McGonagall

No dijeron nada, se levantaron cansinamente de sus asientos y lentamente salieron de la sala dejando a unos Griffindors molestos.

-¿Que ha sucedido?-volvió a preguntar

-Pues…-comenzó tímidamente Harry- estábamos saliendo de nuestra sala con Herms, Ron y Ginny para ir al comedor a desayunar, pero mientras conversábamos, Hermione se calló a causa del cabe que le puso Malfoy, le dijo cosas nada agradables, peleamos y bueno, luego llego la profesora-concluyo Harry

-Continúe…

-En pociones…

-Después del desayudo ¿verdad?-dijo Dumbledor

-Si-dijo avergonzado-fuimos a pociones, Snape nos dejó un trabajo y Hermione fue a buscar los ingredientes pero…-Harry se cortó, no sabía que más decir; la verdad es que lo de pociones fue un encuentro más personal entre Hermione y Draco; y todos desde los "amigos" de Malfoy hasta Ron y él sabían que mientras pelaban ellos habían quedado ignorados, en segundo plano.

-Fui a buscar los ingredientes-le ayudo la Grifindor-pero cuando iba a coger las babosas Malfoy tomó una buena cantidad dejándome a nosotros con no muchas que digamos, lo cual afecto terriblemente mi trabajo haciéndonos reprobar con 6-Harry y Ron la miraron con el ceño fruncido al decir esto- pero eso no fue todo, sino que MALFOY se burló de nosotros, me dijo cosas sobre MI vida, cosas que no debió decir porque no le concernía ni le concierne, así que le respondí, se molestó me tomo del cuello y acerco su varita, puedo afirmar además que estaría En enfermería en estos momentos a causa del "ataque" de Malfoy si la profesora no hubiese llegado a tiempo.-concluyo la castaña.

-Pues, aunque el joven Malfoy actúe de esa manera, ha sido inapropiado el responder de esa forma señorita Granger, sabe que le traerá problemas y más discusiones; esto, tengo en claro, que ha existido siempre desde el primer día que se vieron y no puedo evitar pensar que podría ser diferente-dijo el anciano-Se les dará un castigo a ustedes seis, por el momento no se los diré, pero deberán venir cuando terminen la cena, lo conversare estrictamente con sus profesores; pueden retirarse. Y, si no sería mucha molestia, díganle a su os que enteren, por favor-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los Griffindors se levantaron, y salieron del despacho del director

-Serpientes, el director los llama-dijo Ron

-Pues vete Pobretón, que ver tu cara malogra mi vista-dijo Pansy

-Basta!, entren ya- dijo McGonagall

-¿Qué ha sucedido, jóvenes? ¿Por qué actúan de esa manera con los jóvenes Griffindors?, es la primera ves que un alumno está a punto de lanzarle un hechizo a su compañera, pase lo que pase no tienen por que ser así y no creo que tengan alguna justificación para ello o sí?

-Profesor, Granger me dijo cosas cobre Mi vida, no tiene por qué meterse en cosas que no le importa-dijo el rubio de ojos grises tratando de controlarse

-Pues joven Malfoy, tengo entendido que usted empezó con la discusión de los problemas ajenos, o no ¿Draco?-dijo hábilmente el anciano

-…

-Pues, como ya supondrán se les castigara a ustedes seis, asique que quiero que hoy después de la cena, regresen a mi despacho para decirles cuál será su castigo pero esto jóvenes, no se quedara así; pueden retirarse y díganle por favor a sus profesores que pasen.

*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*

-Draco, y ¿ahora?, estamos castigados porque no quisiste dejar en paz a esa estúpida sangre sucia-dijo Pansy

-Mira Parkinson te callas porque no fue contigo con quien se metió-dijo el oji-gris

-Pues eso le decías a Dumbledore y te las liabas tú solo con los leones-le dijo Nott-Y Blaise tuvo suerte esta vez, que no estuvo

-Anda ya, que seguro se fue con alguna chica-dijo el rubio

-Vamos yendo ya, ¿si?-dijo Pansy abrazando a Draco

-Claro Pansy-dijo con vos aterciopelada mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla

-Draco!, Draco!; no hagas eso, no en frente mío que vomito en tu túnica; después la llevas a tu cuarto; vámonos ya!-Dijo Theodore

-jajaja sisi vamos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*

-El profesor Snape, la profesora McGonagall y yo hemos decidido darles a ustedes un castigo muy convincente que cambiara su actitud-dijo el anciano director

-No quiero quejas, porque además quiero que sepan que Esto-dijo Severus haciendo referencia al castigo-se lo han ganado y mucho-concluyo fríamente

-Bien, su castigo es que se mudaran de su sala común y las mazmorras para irse a "vivir" a otro lado, dada la situación que son 3 Slytherin y 3 Griffindor, cada uno de ustedes vivirá con otro de otra casa para que aprendan a convivir, los hemos juntado teniendo en cuenta sus peleas y problemas de los que hemos estado observando, no desde ahora sino desde siempre-dijo la profesora-además de eso, en todas las clases que les toque juntos deberán estar y hacer los trabajos con su pareja y durante dos semanas deberán regresar a sus habitaciones después de las 7pm

Se oyeron refunfuños

-Profesor, le pediría por favor que reconsidere nuestro castigo, estamos dispuestos a limpiar cualquier salón por los mese que quieran, pero…

-Lo hemos reconsiderado y... No! Así que se calla y deja que el profesor termine de hablar-dijo Snape

-Bien, no es necesario dirigirse a sus casas a recoger las cosas, puesto que ya están en sus otros dormitorios-dijo Dumbledore

-Primero Ron Weasly y Pansy Parkinson-dice el profesor Snape

-QUE?-gritaron los jóvenes

-Disculpe profesor, yo no puedo estar con este… traidor de sangre es…-dijo Pansy-asqueroso-murmuro-no puedo convivir con él, no puede mandarme a dormir con él ¡esto no será posible!

-Parkinson, ese lenguaje es desagradable y es por esas cosas que estamos tomando estas medidas; y no los haremos dormir juntos en la misma cama; McGonagall, por favor llévelos a su habitaciones

-Claro profesor, síganme jóvenes, rápido!

-La segunda pareja es Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy-dijo Snape

-¿Cómo? ¿Con él?-dijo señalando a Malfoy-en fin…-dijo sin más Harry

-No Potter que va! Adivina quién es Draco Malfoy-dijo Theodore irónicamente-para "salvar el mundo", a veces, o siempre eres muy tonto

-Calla serpiente, que contigo no es la cosa; me tienes harto-dijo Harry, quien se lamentó de haber dicho esto al instante

-El joven tiene razón, Harry Potter y Theore Nott sigan al profesor Snape que los guiara a su habitación-sentencio el director

-Como dijo?-dijeron todos

-¿Habla en serio?, usted dijo que el cara-rajada era con Draco-dijo Nott mientras pensaba "Para qué coño me metí"

-Que ya no Nott, ahora síganme ya!-dijo Snape

-y como supondrán Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa

Draco se había arrepentido del cambio y quiso matar a su amigo por su metedura de pata, prefería estar el Potter ese que con la sangre sucia

-¿Pero porque? ¿Quiere usted que nos asesinemos?-dijo la castaña quien coincidía con los pensamientos del rubio platinado

-No, sé que lo tomaran con madures y sabrán actuar correctamente en las situaciones que se les presentaran-dijo el profesor que para entonces ya había llegado la profesora McGogall.

-Chicos, síganme por favor; sus compañeros ya están en sus habitaciones

*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*

-Aquí es-dijo la profesora satisfecha-ahora debo irme ya!-dijo ya yendose

-Y chicos!-dijo volteando-no se maten ¿si?, adiós-dijo para irse de nuevo

Los jóvenes no dijeron nada, se quedaron mirando la habitación que no era pequeña sino muy pero muy amplia, mucho más que una habitación de cualquiera de sus casas; la pared estaba decorada con una combinación de los colores de su casas y tenían, efectivamente, sus baúles delante de sus camas, solo había un baño "Bueno ni que fuéramos prefectos, el otro año será" penso; giro a ver a su compañero de cuarto quien estaba absorto como ella en sus pensamientos con sus ojos grises fijos la habitación

Flash Back

Draco se acercó a la oji-miel y tomándola por el cuello, acerco su rostro al suyo dejando solamente dos centímetros de distancia

Hermione pudo observar como sus ojos grises centellaban de furia; y si no fuera porque era Malfoy hubiera dicho que eran hermosos aunque sabía conscientemente que lo eran; se perdió en ellos como si naufragara en plata y su cabello rubio cuyos mechones le caían desordenadamente sobre su rostro le daban un toque sensual, sexy ; sus labios estaban a casi a nada se los suyos, su rostro blanca como la porcelana y tan suave a la vista que le dieron ganas de pasar su mano por allí "Aunque podría darle una cachetada, es algo… ¿pero que estoy pensando?" aunque parecía que él no se había dado cuenta de ello porque estaba furioso y mientras hablaba su aliento se perdía en los labios de la castaña; se puso nerviosa y al responderle pensó le iba a salir una voz temblorosa y por un momento dudo que era Malfoy a quien estaba considerando como el chico más guapo que había visto, y el que le ponía nerviosa ¿pero qué…?

Fin del Flash Back

ah!, qué vergüenza pensó aun perdida en sus ojos

-Granger, me vas a desgastar de tanto mirarme, sé que te gusto pero controla tu mirada; parece que me desvistieras-dijo el rubio divertido

-No me gustas!, solo pensaba en cómo se le había ocurrido al profesor ponernos juntos, quiere que nos matemos!-fue la excusa de la oji miel

-Si, lo que digas-dijo el oji gris; no le creía pues conocía muy bien la forma que le miraba una chica cuando le gustaba, y le sorprendió un poco que Granger lo observara así- pero si quieres me tomas una foto, claro que te va a costar un poco ya sabes… cualquier chica de Hogwarts le gustaría estar junto a mí

-Menos yo!-dijo ella recobrando los papeles-Yo no me fijaría en alguien como tu; egocéntrico, estúpido, hurón…

-Es que tú no eres una chica Granger, lo olvidaste o qué?-dijo riéndose

Plash!, la mejilla de Draco estaba roja, y Hermione furiosa por su comentario le había tirado una cachetada

-Nunca más me vuelvas a tocar, impura-dijo fríamente mirándola con sus ojos como hielo-Te molesta que te diga eso?, pues es la verdad sangre sucia

Hermione quería llorar y gritar de todas las tonterias que iba diciendo ya un montonn de veces "Me hartas hurón", pero no lo haría en frente de él, no, se burlaría más…, solo… solo se fue a dormir, pensando en que ese primer día había resultado muy diferente a lo que esperaba

Recordaba todo lo que le había dicho Malfoy respecto a ella

-que vas a llorar?, solo por decirte la verdad que nadie se a atrevido a acerté?, te tienen miedo te has dado cuento?-dio el rubio furioso; aunque su conciencia le decía que dejase de hablar

[…]"…Como te escondes de los problemas tras los libros…, que he empezado a pensar que Historia de Hogwarts es tu novio, no tienes más amigos que los pobretones y el cara-rajada; además de eso piensa bien, quien se fijaría en ti?-dijo con puro desprecio recorriéndola con la mirada-hay que ser demasiado imbécil y ciego para que le atraigas a alguien, ni los elfos rata de biblioteca que pena…  
" O incluso hace un rato, " Es que tú no eres una chica Granger, lo olvidaste o qué?" "Nunca más me vuelvas a tocar"…

"Es un idiota", y aunque sabía que él no era el único que pensaba así y que no tenía nada que demostrar a nadie se dijo:

"Va a ver…, se tragara sus propias palabras y lo disfrutare"; No, no era fea; solo que no daba a notar lo que tenía guardado, su belleza interior y exterior; "Ja!, disfrutare ver su cara de más imbécil de lo que es, cuando vea, y con una sonrisa en los labios se durmió."

Fin del capitulo

Que les pareció?, dejen Reviews, no los van a matar; sus comentarios ayudan para mejorarlo y continuarlo o no…

Gracias

Andrea1998: me ayudas a seguir aunque sea un poco

UIDF: gracias! Eso espero


	3. Encuentros

Capítulo 3:

Hermione se despierta, se encuentra sola en la habitación. Estira los brazos y se levanta para ver la hora, le parece extraño que su "compañero" de cuarto haya salido antes que ella; coge su pequeño reloj y duda por un momento del funcionamiento del pequeño aparato "No puede ser…" ¿Esto funciona? Se pregunta inconscientemente sin querer aceptar que se ha despertado muy tarde

-Mierda-dice en voz alta la cantaña con los ojos desmesurados después de cinco minutos de examinarlo cuidadosamente-esto no es cierto, nonono debo estar soñando-cierra y abre los ojos como si quisiera despertar de un mal sueño

Se ha quedado dormida varias horas más tarde de lo debido y se ha perdido siete horas de clase enteras, sin contar que solo falta media hora para el almuerzo. Es imposible que la chica más responsable de todo Howgarts haya sido tan "irresponsable", es tan raro… nunca se había dormido tantas horas; apoya sus manos contra el mueble y cierra los ojos intentando recordar

_-Nunca más me vuelvas a tocar, impura-dijo fríamente mirándola con sus ojos como hielo-Te molesta que te diga eso?, pues es la verdad sangre sucia_

_Hermione quería llorar y gritar por todas las tonterias que el chico llevaba diciendo todo el día "Me hartas hurón", pero no lo haría en frente de él, no, se burlaría más…, solo… solo se fue a dormir, pensando en que ese primer día había resultado muy diferente a lo que esperaba_

_Recordaba todo lo que le había dicho Malfoy respecto a ella_

_-que vas a llorar?, solo por decirte la verdad que nadie se ha atrevido a acerté?, te tienen miedo no te has dado cuenta?-dio el rubio furioso; aunque su conciencia le decía que dejase de hablar_

_Hermione se dirige hacia el baño para cambiarse la ropa y al observarse el rostro solo le dan más ganas de llorar, se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica "genial, tengo un aspecto horrible" un punto más para Malfoy, piensa; sale del baño y toma el vaso de agua que yace en un pequeño mueble al lado de su cama, solo quiere olvidarse de todo eso y apenas sabe porque le duelen las palabras del rubio "quizás porque tiene razón", _[…]_ "Va a ver…, se tragara sus propias palabras y lo disfrutare"; No, no era fea; solo que no daba a notar lo que tenía guardado, su belleza interior y exterior; "Ja!, disfrutare ver su cara de más imbécil de lo que es, cuando vea, y con una sonrisa en los labios se durmió."_

Abre los ojos tras el pequeño recuerdo que tanto la había agobiado anoche; no, no se había dormido tarde y tampoco había tomado ninguna pastilla ni bebido nada in… el agua, ¿pero cómo…? Ahora que lo piensa no sabía porque había un vaso de agua al lado de su cama, no tenía sentido que solo hubiese bebida en su pequeño mueble y no en el del platinado; por eso solo le viene una respuesta a su cabeza y parece la más acertada.

-Malfoy eres un tarado, me las pagaras-dice con amargura

Ya daba igual si no llegaba a la última clase igual seria tarde; todo estaba yendo mal, apenas había empezado el año escolar y ya había sacado una nota reprobatoria junto con siete faltas en un solo día y todo por la misma persona ; se ducha y después de 15 minutos de cambiarse se para frente al espejo como todos los días y se examina de pies a cabeza "valla… parezco una empollona, solo faltan los lentes" su cabello formaba unos hermosos risos que no se lucían bien por su melena que se encontraba enmarañada. Se pasa el cepillo más de veinte veces consiguiendo una cabellera algo más sedosa. Se mira el uniforme "está un poco largo, parece la pijama de mi abuelita", sonríe; ¿algo largo? quizá un "poco", la falda le llegaba algo más de tres manos debajo de la rodilla y su blusa parecía más un camisón que otra cosa. No tiene por qué importarle, "el físico no hace a la persona" algo en lo que no se equivoca en absoluto, bien podia dejarlo todo allí e irse a almorzar antes que Ron acabe con toda la comida de su mesa; pero… aun así lo considera una vez más "No es malo hacer cambios de vez en cuando ¿verdad?". Está molesta y dolida, recuerda como el rubio se ha burlado de ella diciéndole que no se parece en nada a una chica solo porque no muestra más de lo debido como todas sus ligues que suelen tener la falda del uniforme demasiada alta, y es que de alguna forma todo lo que ha dicho el oji-gris respecto a su aspecto físico la hiere internamente porque piensa que es cierto todo eso que le ha sacado en cara ¿Quién se fijaría en mí?, solo me hablan por las tareas y para que les pase los apuntes." Pero no, fuese cierto o no, él no tenía ningún derecho en meterse en sus problemas y mucho menos juzgarla.

-No hurón, esto no se queda así, pagaras todas las que me debes te tragaras tus tontas palabras y me reiré de ti; después de todo… no hay nada de malo en divertirse un poco-dice mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en su rostro-y jugar contigo será una tentación que no podre evitar-termina la castaña con voz aterciopelada pero a la vez furiosa.

Saca su varita y mientras pronuncia el hechizo observa cómo su uniforme se encoge a la medida que ella desea; se vuelve a mirar en el espejo por decimocuarta vez, y se pregunta instintivamente si la chica que está mirando es otra y no ella; su falda la tiene ahora una más arriba de sus rodillas, y su blusa no es pegada ni muy suelta pero a pesar que no haya encogido demasiado su uniforme este deja ver parte de su ya desarrollado cuerpo, lo tiene justo a su talla dándole un "buen aspecto". Mira el reloj una vez más, ya había acabado el almuerzo "¿tanto me he demorado?" y aunque quisiera no podía permitirse faltar a una clase más; no ha utilizado maquillaje, "quizá porque no ha habido tiempo, tampoco es como si me fuera a una fiesta", coge sus cosas y su abrocha los botones de su blusa lo más rápido que puede sin siquiera fijarse si se los ha abotonado todos correctamente.

Sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede hacia el aula de Transformaciones que le toca con Slytherin, "Lo último que necesito es ver a ese oxigenado", pero gracias a su "lindos" profesores tendría que estar cerca de él más de 10 horas al día. Se detiene en frente de la puerta esperando que la profesora le diga que pueda entrar.

-Buenas tardes profesora, disculpe la tardanza- dice jadeante mientras escucha murmureos sobre la recién llegada, cosas como: ¿Granger tarde?, ¿esa es Granger? , Valla que cambiazo, no me lo creo la rata de biblioteca llega tarde, valla que esta tan…

-Buenas tardes, pase rápido y ubíquese con su compañero-dice McGonagal haciendo referencia a Draco Malfoy quien se encuentra en la última fila leyendo un libro.

No ha levantado si quiera la vista para ver quien llego tarde esta vez ya sabe quién es y perder su tiempo para mirarla le resulta completamente aburrido y una total perdida de tiempo, solo quiere terminar de leer ese estúpido libro que Snape le ha dado como castigo personal "quizá lo único malo de ser su ahijado" suspira cansino; un sonido escandaloso suena en su misma mesa y siente como alguien se sienta a su lado, ya sabe lo que se viene a continuación nada más y nada menos que reproches de la Griffindor preguntándole porque la durmió tantas horas. Sonríe malicioso. Era una de sus pequeñas y tantas venganzas que le daría a la oji miel por haberlo metido en un castigo, no le importaba si era o no su culpa pues realmente eso es lo de menos para él; solo basta con que ella haya tenido algo que ver con eso y sabe perfectamente cuanto le importan sus notas a la castaña, ¿y por qué no? haría que ese año sea un pequeño infierno para ella. O eso esperaba.

-Valla Granger al fin te dignas a mostrarnos tu penosa presencia-murmura el oji gris mirando hacia la profesora

-No me fastidies Malfoy, ya tengo suficiente contigo todos estos días como para encima tener que soportar tu existencia en las clases-dice la castaña furiosa, no le dice del vaso, ya se lo pagara.

-Como digas _sangresucia, _me importa nada lo que me digas y lo sabes bien-dice Malfoy sin inmutarse ante las palabras de Hermione mientras copia algunos apuntes sobre la clase.

-Me pregunto cómo tus supuestos amigos te soportan.

-Eso mi querida rata de biblioteca me lo pregunto sobre ti, me refiero claro a tus únicos amigos los libros porque no tienes más, ¿o me equivoco?.

-Malfoy, ¿de nuevo con eso?, déjalo ¿ya? , me cansas, me aburres y sobre todo me das pena-dice la castaña furiosa, se ha perdido siete horas de clase, ha llegado tarde a Transformaciones y desde que se ha sentado no ha prestado atención a la clase por pelear con Malfoy.

-Lo único que aburre y da pena aquí eres tu_ Sangresucia, _pregúntale a quien quieras y te enteraras además que no le importas a nadie-susurra el rubio mirando fijamente al pizarrón con la vos más fría y suave a la vez.

Hermione se congela del susto al escuchar el tono de voz de Malfoy como si fuera a matarla en ese mismo instante y siente como su cuerpo se endurecía al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

-Huron, no me fastidies, no estoy de ánimos para escuchar las tonterías que dices-dice la castaña con la voz estrangulada mientras trata de controlarse - si quieres después te tiro otro puñete como en tercero, pero cierra ya tu mugrienta boca

-Haber Granger tírame otro "puñete" de niñita para meternos en más castigos, si no aguantas mi presencia vas a tener que controlarte un poco porque en la situación que estamos digamos que soy intocable al menos que quieras más problemas de los que ya tienes; y te aviso que mi boca de mugrienta no tiene nada, ¿quieres que te lo pruebe?-dice mientras escribe más apuntes el rubio platinado con voz aterciopelada haciendo temblar a Hermione , "Malfoy te pasas de imbécil si crees que te voy a besar sea o no tu boca asquerosa"-Jajajajaj, lo siento Granger solo beso a chicas-dice el rubio sintiendo la molestia que desprende la castaña cada vez que le dice algo parecido, "pero es cierto" piensa esté con muchas ganas de reírse.

-Por merlín que soy mujer!, ni siquiera quería que beses que me daría mucho asco, solo deja de fastídiame así que yo no te paro jodiendo todo el día como tú a mí.

-Así que te jode eh!, es cierto es que… ¿te has mirado alguna vez al espejo? Pareces no sé cómo decirlo… es cierto Granger lo siento pero es así, acéptalo jajajaja

-Señor Malfoy, ¿nos podría contra que les causa tanta gracia?-dice la profesora furiosa

-Nada profesora, que Granger me ha dicho algo que no tiene sentido, disculpe no se volverá repetir-termino el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa blanca y perfecta a su profesora

-Eso espero, 10 puntos menos para Griffindor y Slytherin por conversar en clase-dijo continuando con la clase

-Malfoy eres un idiota, lo único que faltaba!, que me bajen más puntos y de nuevo por tu culpa ah!

-Sisisi, lo que digas, sabes qué? Di lo que quieras realmente no me importa, eres estresante y despreciable créeme…-dice Malfoy con voz cansina copiando más apuntes

-El estresante y despreciable eres tú! Ya me canse de escuchar todas tus tonterías que dices!

-Pues si te molesto tanto, ¿Por qué me sigues hablando? ¿No te das cuenta que no quiero hablarte?, ¿ves Granger? Eres tonta, tu misma te contradices-contraataco el rubio

-Eres un…uh!-Hermione se calló, en eso tenía razón Malfoy, si no quería hablarle no tenía que seguirle la conversación; miro su pergamino, esta vacío, con ninguna lera escrita; vio el de su "compañero" de mesa y lo miro sorprendida , sabía muy bien que era uno de los mejores de su clase ya que paraba sacándose las más altas notas, si… estaba lleno y aún seguía escribiendo en esos instantes "No te pierdes de nada eh…" piensa la castaña, ya daba igual presto atención a la clase pero no entendía nada "¿Pero de qué habla?", se había perdido de todo ¿y ahora que hacia? "estoy empezando a entender a Harry y a Ron". Pero no por nada se quedaba hasta la biblioteca hasta tarde y por eso en tan solo en unos pocos minutos se enteró de todo el tema, ya lo había leído hace un año en la biblioteca, era un tema demasiado fácil que ni siquiera necesitaba ser estudiado, volvió a mirar el pergamino de Malfoy "Ja, tonto..." le daba gracia la forma en que miraba a la profesora y miraba su pergamino rápidamente mientras escribía lo más rápido que podía sin ningún esfuerzo o concentración alguna y de eso se había dado cuenta por la postura cansina del rubio consiguiendo aun así un trabajo limpio y ordenado. Se recostó contra el espaldar de la silla imitándolo y espero a que terminara todo para irse ya.

-Por qué no tomas apuntes?, ¿decidiste acaso dejar de ser una rata de biblioteca?-pregunta el rubio mirando sus notas, había hecho un buen trabajo como siempre

-Y tu dejaste de ser hurón, eh Malfoy?-dice la castaña sin darle importancia- Ya he leído el tema, es muy fácil no necesitare ni estudiar ni tomar algún apunte, con solo escuchar ya me entero de todo

-Uf!, tenías que ser rata de biblioteca que pena y sa…-dijo el oji gris recostándose sobre la mesa

-sangresucia, antisocial, y lo que estés pensando en este momento-le corto Hermione

-Valla… lo aceptas, pensé que tenías orgullo; da igual a nadie le importa ¿no?

-No lo he aceptado, solo he dicho que ibas a decir en lo cual e atinado verdad? Y si tengo orgullo rubio oxigenado, si no lo tuviera me habrían puesto en Slytherin y no en Griffindor-dice burlona

-Pues sí has atinado; y Granger tú no sabes absolutamente nada sobre Slytherin y el riesgo que debemos de aceptar al entrar a esta casa llena de "retos"-logro decir el rubio antes que el timbre sonara anunciando el final de las dos horas .

-Pueden retirarse-dice McGonagall

-Draco, te quedaras conmigo ¿no?; te extraño mucho -dice Pansy acercándose al rubio con una mueca de tristeza

-Sabes bien que no puedo hacer nada y tú tampoco-le responde con voz aterciopelada el rubio ahora de pie-tenemos que quedarnos en nuestras aburridas habitaciones- dijo mientras tomaba delicadamente la mandíbula de la joven como si se fuera a romper.

-Lo sé pero te puedes…

-No Pansy, tendremos más problemas-dijo el rubio sobre los labios de la joven antes de callarla con un beso

"Ay, pero que asquerosos; ¿Por qué no se van a otra parte?"

-Vallase a sus cuartos ¡aguantados!, que me malogran la vista pero qué asco…-dijo Hermione sin obtener respuesta ya que estos se encontraban demasiado ocupados en la boca del otro como para prestarle atención.

-Hola Ron, y ¿Harry?

-Ah… mmm…hola Hems… que…que dijiste?-dice el pelirrojo desconcertado observando a su amiga de pies a cabeza.

-Que donde esta Harry…-le repite la castaña con una sonrisa mientras lo mira extrañada por su reacción.

-ah… ¿Harry? se ha ido ya a su habitación, esta fastidiado por lo del castigo-dice Ron sorprendido por la nueva apariencia de Hermione, jamás había visto así a su amiga y no es que estuviese mostrando algo que no debía como otras chicas de Hogwarts pero tenía ahora el cuerpo más desarrollado y su uniforme dejaba ver sus nuevas curvas, su falda algo más arriba de la rodilla y su blusa a talla perfecta; ni suelta ni pegada, tenía los dos botones de arriba desabrochados inconscientemente dando algo más que ver. No lo iba a negar, le había gustado su amiga desde hace un año y verla así… era diferente.

-Ah, pues la verdad yo también, he tenido que escuchar las tonterías de Malfoy las dos horas de transformaciones, estoy cansada y aburrida Uff.

-Pues menos mal que Parkinson no ha querido hablarme porque yo también estaría fatal eh; por cierto ¿porque que has faltado toda la mañana? ¿Estás bien?-pregunta preocupado por su amiga

-Pues estoy bien, pero es una larga historia: me había ido al baño pero cuando regrese vi un vaso de agua y me lo tome… cuando desperté era muy tarde y después de recordar por no sé cuánto tiempo he llegado a la conclusión que ha sido Malfoy pero no le he dicho nada; en fin que he perdido siete horas de clase y me he perdido de mucho, ¿has escrito apuntes?-dijo la castaña sin obtener respuesta alguna. Ron solo le había escuchado las tres primeras palabras y luego sintió como dejaba de escucharle y se perdía en ella, observándola atentamente como movía sus labios carnosos y deseables.

-¿Ron, me has escuchado?- la joven le sacudía para que la escuchase "parece que estuviese petrificado"-¿Ron? Eh RON!

-Eh, ¿sí? que...que decias?-dice el pelirrojo mirando ahora sus brillantes ojos color miel-disculpa no te he escuchado…

-Sí, lo he notado; bueno te decía… si has tomado apuntes para que me los prestes-dice la castaña divertida

-Claro te los doy mmm en la cena ¿sí?, creo que no los tengo aquí-decía su amigo mientras hacía ademan de buscarlo

-Cierto tenemos que quedarnos encerrados en nuestros cuartos castigados… con Malfoy-susurra Hermione mientras recuerda que se ha prometido vengarse del rubio

-Ah! si sobre eso, Snape dijo que no podríamos ir a Hogsmade mañana ni el otro sábado ni el otro del otro; no podemos salir de nuestros dormitorios durante todo el día de mañana, solo para comer porque es parte del castigo

-NOOOO!, ¿dices que tengo que quedarme todo ese tiempo con Malfoy? -dijo disgustada, tampoco pretendía quedarse con el todo el día sufriendo de sus comentarios y su presencia; terminaría matandolo.

-Y yo con Parkinson, estoy conviviendo con ella pocas horas y ya me harte de ella ¡me trata como si fuera su sirviente! es una pija cree que es lo máximo y que todos deben estar a sus pies;

-Pues por lo menos Malfoy si lo está, lo acabo de ver besándola…

-¿Esos? ese no se toma en serio a nadie, lo he visto con varias de la misma forma o peor, hasta de Griffindor eh!

-Así bueno ya lo había visto, que pena me dan esas pobres ilusas; en fin da igual, me tengo que ir Ron, te veo en la cena ¿sí? No te olvides de los apuntes-le dice con una sonrisa

-¡Espera!, creo los he encontrado, te los doy ahorita así los avanzas antes-dice el pelirrojo mientras saca los pergaminos y se los entrega.

-Oh!, Ron eres el mejor!, muchísimas gracias-dice la castaña lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo y lo abraza fuertemente-Gracias Ron!

-Noo… no… tete preeocuupepes-tartamudea Ron que tiene ahora el rostro del color de su cabello al sentirla muy cerca y su fuerte abrazo… no puede evitar corresponderle, sintió como si… "Mierda Ron para" piensa Weasley

-Gracias en serio-dijo la castaña abrazándolo de nuevo y dándole un beso en la mejilla- eres un buen amigo, pensé que no habían tomado apuntes y que tendría que enterarme hasta la otra clase del tema; sabes lo importante que son las notas para mí.

-Claro… mmm…no… no…te preocupes no tienes por qué agradecerme ¿para qué están los amigos?- consigue decir Ron con la cabeza echa un lío y ahora con el rostro del color más rojo que su pelo-¿Sabes qué? Me tengo que ir ya, y tú también así que…-

-Claro, es cierto adiós Ron y gracias de nuevo

/.*./.*./.*./.*./.*./.*./.*./.*./.*./

-Uf! Al fin aquí-dice Malfoy -y la sangre sucia aún no llega, mejor-sonríe y entra al baño

Minutos después llega a la habitación una joven de ojos color miel, mira a su alrededor, no está "genial, mientras menos lo vea mejor" ha venido con unas ganas enormes de refrescarse el rostro por el cansancio y el sueño de no hacer nada en todo el día, corre hacia la puerta pero hay alguien adentro "estúpido hurón", toca la puerta escandalosamente y gira la manija de la puerta desesperadamente, la jala una y otra vez cuando en uno de todos esos intentos se abre y un joven sale haciendo caer fuertemente al piso a la castaña

-Malfoy, ¿Por qué no tienes cuidado? Es la segunda vez que me tiras, que no se te haga costumbre eh!-dice la joven mientras se para con un dolor en el trasero y se acomoda la falda

-Mierda Granger ¿qué te has hecho?-dice el rubio mirándola sorprendido de pies a cabeza descaradamente, había estado más de dos horas sentado junto a ella y no se había fijado en ella hasta ahora

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta la castaña preocupada al notar que los grises ojos de su compañero están totalmente abiertos-¿Malfoy estas bien?-vuelve a preguntar la oji miel acercándose a Malfoy mientras se pregunta porque la mira así "¿pero qué le pasa?" piensa Hermione pero de pronto una respuesta vuela velozmente a su mente al ver como el rubio la recorre lentamente con la mirada.

-mmm ¿Como dices?-dice el oji-gris mirándola por fin a los ojos sumamente desconcertado por su cambio repentino

-Pero ¿que estas mirando eh?- "tenía que ser Malfoy, superficial". Suspira cansina

-¿De qué hablas sangresucia? Quíta obstruyes mi camino-dice el oji gris empujándola a un lado dándose cuenta de su error, un desliz.

Hermione se hace un lado y su mira se topa con el vaso de agua que aún sigue al lado de su cama, aun no le ha dicho nada; ese tonto no va a quedarse siempre con la suya.

-Malfoy, tengo que…

-Cállate sangresucia no quiero escuchar tu voz así que te callas-le corta el rubio tumbándose sobre su cama

"¿Pero qué le pasa?" piensa Hermione, de verdad que le molestaba su actitud, del Slytherin podía esperar cualquier cosa

-Pues te callas tú y me escuchas! Me tienes harta!, AH!-grita Hermione para sorpresa del rubio-preferiría que me haya tocado con Nott y no contigo, eres insoportable!

-¿Qué mierda quieres? Habla de una vez-dice el rubio levantándose para darle cara

-Eres un… UH!, anoche después de las estupideces que comenzaste a decir me fui al baño y cuando regrese tome ese vaso de agua-dijo la Griffindor señalando el objeto- y luego me despierto siete horas más tarde de lo debido, perdí siete clases!

-¿Y? Que quieres que sea tu mama y te despierte?-dice Malfoy fastidiado, sin negar ni agregar nada

-No te hagas… ¡no me vengas a decir tonterías! ¡Fuiste tú!, o ¿aparte de tonto eres mentiroso?-grita

-Sí, fui yo; ¿Cómo te sentiste al perder siete clases?-se ríe mostrando sus blanquísimos dientes

-Eres un…

-¿Un qué..? Dilo, sé que no puedes-dice el oji gris alentándola

-Eres un egocentrista, solo te preocupas por ti; vas por allí buscando chicas para jugar con ellas… No tienes a nadie más contigo porque tus supuestos amigos solo son unos convenidos…

-Oh Granger… voy a llorar-dice el rubio platinado fingiendo una mueca, como si no supiera lo que ella le ha dicho-Bien, es mi turno eres una rata de biblioteca sin vida que vive detrás de los libros, dices que no tengo amigos pero ¿tu? Tú no tienes a nadie y no hay que ser observadores para darse cuenta que el cara-rajada y el pobretón Weasley solo te hablan para buscar ayuda; ¿hablas de convenidos? Allí lo tienes; no hay nadie que se preocupe por ti por si no te has fijado y… no tienes vida.

-No es cierto!, ellos son mis amigos y se preocupan por mí! Y si tengo vida!-decía la castaña que a cada palabra que escuchaba salir de la boca de Malfoy la enfurecía más y más.

-oh lo que digas entonces respóndeme algo y te creeré, ¿tus "amiguitos" te vinieron a buscar para saber cómo estabas después de que la chica más responsable haya faltado más de la mitad de las horas de clase?-Draco mira la cara de Hermione y sonríe.

Es cierto que no la han ido a buscar y recuerda cuando Ron le dijo que Harry se había ido ya a su habitación sin preguntar siquiera por ella y le duele el pensar que el rubio tenga razón, siente como sus lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos "No, no es cierto, ellos son mis amigos" "el solo esta celoso porque no tiene a nadie" intenta consolarse

-Es cierto ¿verdad?-dice el oji gris sonriendo al ver los ojos llorosos de la castaña-No tienes amigos…

-Cállate…-dice Hermione con unas ganas enormes de gritar

-No tienes vida y das pena…-sigue el joven

-Cállate!

-No tienes amor…

-Malfoy cierra tu boca!

-Das pena, y todos te tienen miedo

-Que te calles!-la castaña está al borde de las lágrimas cuando se acerca a él.

-Es por eso que nadie se junta contigo, te tienen miedo y asco-dice el rubio con una mueca

-cállate ya…-Hermione está llorando, las palabras de él nunca la habían hecho llorar pero ahora… ya no sabe que pensar porque siente que todo lo que le dice es verdad

-Y además no eres capaz de gustarle a nadie, me da O-Malfoy arrastra las palabras con todo el odio que le es posible mientras sonrié observa el rostro triste y desencajado de la castaña

Hermione llorando ya, se acerca con el corazón sangrando hacia su peor pesadilla, le toma fuertemente de su corbata verde y le jala pegando el rostro del oji-gris a menos de un centímetro del de ella

-Cállate ya por favor…-gime la castaña mientras derrama una lagrima sobre la blanca mejilla del rubio –cállate...

Hermione se arrodilla aun llorando y esconde su rostro sobre la cama del Malfoy quien la miraba sorprendido, perplejo y agobiado; sintió algo de compasión al verla así derrotada llorando pos su culpa SU culpa, se llevó una mano a su mejilla y sintió algo húmedo, la lagrima de la castaña que seguía gimiendo en su cama, se sentía mal y recordó cuando Narcissa le dijo cuando era pequeño "Los verdaderos hombres nunca hacen llorar a una dama", ya… no había querido hacerla llorar solo hacerla sentir miserable como debe estar una sangresucia… solo la quería poner en su lugar.

-¿Por qué Malfoy?-dijo la castaña entre sollozos dejando al rubio completamente desconcertado-¿Te hice algo para que hagas esto?-decía Hermione mientras se para del suelo y se coloca en frente de él-Eres cruel, ya! Lo conseguiste… conseguiste que llorara, ¿eso era lo que querías no? Pues Felicidades! Eres un completo…-la castaña no completa su frase, solo se le queda mirando-Eres una serpiente Malfoy, venenosa… cruel-termino de decir la joven.

-¿Qué esperabas? Que te dijera que alguien se fijara en ti?, o ¿que tienes amigos?, ¿Qué te mienta?-dice el Slytherin completamente frio

Hermione estaba ahora furiosa, se acercó a él y lo jalo ahora hacia ella del cuello de la camisa.

-Te diré una cosa Malfoy: Eres un imbécil-y le tiro una cachetada dejando su blanca mejilla completamente roja

Entro al baño sin siquiera cerrarlo; se lavó el rostro y con abundante agua, sus ojos ya no estaban rojos pero seguían hinchados; se dio una ducha y salió para tomar una pequeña siesta hasta que llegara la cena.

Draco está confundido, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, había sentido compasión y culpabilidad, como se agobiaba al sentir la fría lagrima de la chica rodar sobre su mejilla que estaba ahora adolorida y ver sus ojos en donde se denotaba aflicción pura, no la culpaba… solo que le pareció raro que un Malfoy sintiese eso, no podía llegar a más. Ahora sentado sobre su cama observaba como la castaña dormía con un semblante triste. No, definitivamente no sabía que pensar.

/.*./.*./.*./.*./.*./.*./.*./.*./.*./

_Dos horas más tarde_

Hermione despierta, mira su reloj y ve que ya es la hora de ir a comer, su comida de todo el día… genial; gira y mira hacia la cama de su "compañero" que la había hecho llorar hace tan solo unas dos horas, ya no está en la habitación y de seguro ya ha bajado a comer; sale de la habitación y se dirige al Gran comedor con un montón de pensamientos en la cabeza… Ya, ha perdido los papeles y ha llorado en frente de ese egocéntrico que seguro se lo restregara más tarde cuando la vea, además ha hecho cosas que quiza empeore todo "¿pero qué digo? Si la culpa la tiene él! No yo…" cuando le abofeteo. Sin darse cuenta se encuentra ya en su destino, se encamina hacia su mesa y sonríe a los presentes.

-Hola Herms, ¿Cómo estás?-pregunta Harry-no te he visto en todo el día

-Eh si…-dice triste la castaña al recordar lo que le dijo el rubio sobre ellos

-Pero ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?, si te encuentras mal te acompañamos ahora mismo con la señora Pomfrey- pregunta Ron preocupado

-No!, estoy bien es solo que me quede dormida y me perdí varias horas de clase, nada mas

-Pues no parece, deberías ir, si quieres te acompaño-dice el pelirrojo que nota triste a su amiga

-No, estoy bien; voy a comer porque no he probado bocado en todo el día-sonríe

-Pues, puedes contar con nosotros en lo que quieras, ¿sí?-dice Harry

-Gracias chicos

La castaña come lentamente mientras piensa en lo sucedido con el rubio, levanta la vista y lo busca con la mirada; allí está riéndose con sus amigos, siente que alguien lo mira y voltea, la mira y ella lo fulmina con la mirada ¿y?, su mirada es indescriptible, una chica lo llama y hablan durante tiempo, le coquetea, se besan "qué asco, ¿cómo puede besarle a ese hurón? Aj" piensa la castaña mientras observa inconcientemente los labios del rubio

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?-dice una pelirroja

-Hola Ginny!-dicen los tres al unísono

-mmm ya termine-dice Ron apenas satisfecho

-Yo igual-comente Harry

-Harry, quiero hablar contigo un rato-dice la pelirroja, este se levanta y salen del comedor conversando.

-Herms, nos vamos?-pregunta Ron-te acompaño a tu habitación

-Gracias…

-Oye ¿estás bien?-pregunta preocupado el pelirrojo

-Claro que sí!-dice no muy convencida

-No es cierto!, Herms que ha pasado?

-Es que…-la castaña no puede evitarlo, quiere desahogarse pero si le cuenta a Ron se meterá en problemas porque de seguro va a pegar a Malfoy… quiere contarle todo y sacar su tristeza. Lo abraza lo más fuerte que puede dejando a su amigo completamente sorprendido; este la le corresponde y juntos salen del Gran Comedor.

Malfoy está comiendo, le importa poco lo que le allá sucedido a la sangresucia, sonríe.

-Y Nott, ¿Qué tal todo con Potter?

-Aj!, es despreciable me dan ganas de pegarle-dice el joven-cosa que hago igual, no puedo evitarlo es uff!

-Jajajaja, si?

-sí, y tú que te ríes eh? ¿Qué tal todo con la sangresucia?

-Bien, solo la ignoro-miente el rubio

-Pues que fácil para ti eh-dice Pansy fastidiada-Weasley es molesto es tan… tarado no sé no lo aguanto

Se ríen, e cierto, ninguno aguanta a su pareja de habitación o de castigo, Draco siente como alguien lo mira; levanta su vista y ve a Granger observándolo, parece molesta, lo fulmina con la mirada; no ha podido sentir confusión al mirarla "Da igual, que haga lo que quiera no importa si decide matarse hoy"

-Hey Draco,¿Qué pasa?-dice Pansy

-Nada, nada; estoy cansado de las clases

-Quería ir a Hogsmade contigo mañana pero no vamos a poder… tenemos que quedarnos en las habitaciones-se lamenta la chica

-Ah!, mierda ¿en serio?-pregunta fastidiado "No soportare estar un minuto más con ella"

-Si…, que mal quería estar…-Pansy se calla por el beso que Malfoy le da

-¿Pueden dejar de hacer cochinadas en la mesa?-pregunta Zabbini no tan amable-estoy comiendo

-Claro, claro-dice el rubio separándose; hora de cambiar, ya no soporta a Pansy… no para besarla, solo como amiga… da igual mañana encontrara a otra que se tiraría a sus brazos como todas las demás

Levanta la vista y busca inconcientemente a la castaña quien ya en la puerta del Gran Comedor, se lanza a los brazos de la comadreja, el la abraza y le da un pequeño beso sobre su cabeza. "¿pero qué?..." qué asco, piensa sacudiendo su cabeza sin poder evitar como su cuerpo se tensa "Aj, debe ser la comida" trata de creerselo, aunque su conciencia sabe perfectamente que no es así. Se levanta y se dirige hacia su habitación, sin esperar todo lo que le sucederá los sigueinetes días jamás se le habría cruzado siquiera por la cabeza.

Fin…

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… dejen reviews para saber que tal voy no los matara n.n

Gracias:

Uidf: gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, ya verás cómo se vengara y… Hermione se reirá, le debe mucho, ya verás cómo lo va a pagar… muy duro

Tailiz: Gracias por darme apoyo!, espero que te guste y te paresca interesante. Gracias


	4. El juego inicia

_Hola_

_Se que me he desconectado un buen tiempo y no tengo excusas pero la verdad es que pensé dejarlo alli ya que parecia que a nadie le gustaba... en fin, voy a a terminar lo que empece y espero que les guste porque el juego ya empieza. Bueno, aquí les dejo para que lean._

* * *

Capítulo 4: Venganza

_Se fuerte para que nadie te haga llorar, duro para que no te hagan sufrir y tan humilde que todos quieran tu amistad_

Hermione, molesta no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la pelea que había tenido con Malfoy y es que… ¿Por qué de pronto parecía importarle lo que decían los demás? De todas maneras fuese cierto o no lo que le había echado en cara; ese hurón oxigenado no tenía por qué meterse en su vida y mucho menos juzgarla. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba como a nadie había odiado alguna vez y sabía que eso no era bueno "Nunca es bueno odiar a alguien" y aun así sentía un gran sentimiento del querer vengarse de él, de todas aquellas veces que se había burlado y le había hecho su vida "miserable" desde que entro a Hogwarts atacándola en cualquier momento posible diciéndole sangresucia, rata de biblioteca o hasta un "ser asexuado" y que nadie se podía fijar en ella porque no parecía una chica.

Podía parecer ridículo, pero se vengaría de él y haría que se trague sus palabras. Sí. Se vengaría de Draco Malfoy, el tipo que jugaba con los sentimientos de las chicas y las tenía a sus pies, de ese chico que solo necesitaba chasquear los dedos para conseguir lo que quería y se creía el rey del mundo "Estúpido ególatra, veras" pensó la castaña mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Aprovecharía cualquier momento para poder hacerlo, y ya sabía cuál sería su linda venganza; aunque era algo raro porque realmente ella no era de esas personas que se dejaban llevar solo que… estaba cansada de tener que soportar todas sus idioteces. "Já, será divertido ver como caes a mis pies".

-Me las pagaras todo mi querido hurón-susurra hacia su compañero que se encuentra ahora plácidamente dormido- Y te arrepentirás de todo

/.*./.*./.*./.*./.*./.*./

-Parkinson, E-grita un pelirrojo fastidiado hacia su compañera quien se encuentra más de una hora en el baño-Eres detestable, ¿sabías?

-Mira, pobretón-responde la Slytherin-me demorare aquí lo que yo quiera, y por si no lo sabias la presencia lo es todo

-Pues no vas a ninguna fiesta, ni siquiera puedes salir de Hogwarts-suspira cansino-¿O es que quieres sorprender a Malfoy?

-A ¿Draco?-pregunta abriendo la puerta-No te importa, ¿O es que estas celoso?

-Jaja, no me hagas reír serpiente, ni que fueras…

-¿Ni que fuera…? –Le incita divertida-Da igual, no te molestes en responderme que no me importa

-No lo iba a hacer Parkinson. Y… puedes saber que no le llegas ni a los talones, pequeña.-responde palmándole la cabeza como si fuese una niña

-No es cierto Zanahoria, yo sé quién es-le amenaza –y si me sigues molestando, puedo hacer que te rompa tu pobre corazón, ¿Me entiendes?

-Claro que no sabes

-Claro que lo sé y es que eres muy obvio. Es Granger-afirma haciéndolo sonrojar

-No, no, no, no es cierto-tartamudea

-Weasley-le dice la joven poniendo una mano sobre su hombro mientras se rie-eres un tonto jajaja lo dije en broma, pero parece que es verdad

"Mierda…"

-¿Y qué sabes tú? Es diferente por ejemplo a que yo diga que te gusta el imbécil de Malfoy-sonríe-eso sí que es verdad

-Sí, ¿y? ¿Te duele?-pregunta apoyándose en el marco de la puerta-¿o es que acaso te gusto?

-Nunca, mi querida Parkinson, nunca-responde acercándose a ella amenazadoramente-Jamás me gustaría una serpiente como tú

-No digas nunca-declara fijando firmemente sus ojos en los azules del Griffindor-Porque… si lo haces, el destino jugara contigo. Y yo me encargaré personalmente de eso-termina ella saliendo de la habitación dejando a un impasible Ron.

-Esas cosas no existen, Parkinson-le responde a su compañera -Pero si juegas, yo me apunto-termina diciendo a la vez que rueda los ojos y la sigue cansino.

-Pues no juego con pobretones, tendrás que resignarte a ver como yo lo hago contigo-dice divertida-además…

-¿Además?-pregunta indiferente

-Además, a tu "chica" no le va a gustar que te diviertas con otra…-le responde jugueteando con su cabello.

-Parkinson, no me confundas con Malfoy y yo no me refería a ese tipo de juegos.

-Entonces a que a ¿Quidich?

-Olvídalo, es un hecho que eres un caso perdido-suspira

-¿A ser perfecta le llamas "caso perdido"?, que complicado eres.

-Créeme que tú no tienes nada de perfecta.

-¿Y Granger sí?-pregunta sonriente

-Es mejor persona que tú-le responde con una mueca

-Eso no te he preguntado-le dice observando sus ojos azules.

"Muy diferentes a los de Draco"

-Pues para mí lo es-responde molestándose-¿O tienes algún problema con eso?

-Jamás pelirrojo

-Entonces…

-Entonces deja de pensar que alguna vez estaré celosa de Granger-sonríe

-No, entonces deja tú de pensar que alguna vez serás mejor que ella

-Weasley, ¿qué parte de "me divertiré contigo si eres molesto" no has entendido?

-¿Quieres acaso un partido de ajedrez?-pregunta haciéndose el desentendido-porque estoy dispuesto a retarte si tanto insistes

-Eres u O

-¿y tú hablas de tontos?

-Ahhh, ¡Que molesto eres!-grita la joven saliendo de la habitación frustrada

-Parkinson…

-¿QUÉ?-chillo frustrada

-No puedes irte-responde jovial

-No me importa, no soporto más tu presencia, voy al comedor

-Yo igual-dice el Griffindor haciéndola molestar más

/.*./.*./.*./.*./.*./.*./

Draco y Theo no pueden parar de reírse y los vanos intentos de querer controlarse solo hace que acentúen aún más las carcajadas.

-Ayu…da…me-intenta decir Nott quedándose sin aire logrando reírse aún más

-De verdad no sé porque se ríen tanto, no es gracioso-les reprocha Pansy

-Es que me causa gracia, la estúpida conversación que has tenido con la comadreja-dice el rubio serenándose-Es como que intentas imponer autoridad y él consigue voltearte el plato

-Pansy… ¿Te han dicho lo tonta que eres?-ríe el moreno

-Jugare contigo si sigues fastidiándome-dice el oji-gris imitando la voz de niñita haciendo a su compañero-Por favor Pansy, ni siquiera lo lograrías.

-No eres capaz de estar con otra persona que no sea este tarado de acá-dice Theodore señalando a su compañero-Tú haces absolutamente todo lo que él te diga con tal que…

-No es cierto-intenta negar

-Haznos el placer mi querido Draco-dice Nott

-No seas pesado, sí soy capaz ¿entiendes?, veras como lo llevo a mis pies.-dice la joven parándose-Te lo apuesto

-Trato hecho-responde sin rodeos-Si yo gano harás absolutamente todo lo que yo te ordene, pasando por castigos y humillaciones como… pararte en la mesa de Slytherin en ropa interior

-Y cuando yo gane… harás lo que yo quiera cuando yo quiera-le amenaza con voz melosa acercándose a él-como besar a Lunática

-Eso no pasara-sonríe malévolo-En cualquier caso serás tú

-¿Están locos? Yo quería jugar-se lamenta Draco

-Creo que no quieres, o ¿quieres acaso conquistar a Granger?

-Paso

-Da igual-responde su compañero-En fin… solo tienes un mes para "llevártelo a tus pies" Reglas: No vale usar magia, pociones o algo similar, tiene que ser natural.

-Trato hecho-responde la joven tomándole la mano

-Ganare-susurra mientras observa como Pansy sale del comedor

-No lo lograra, no consigue ni que me guste al menos un poco. Y sabes bien lo que ocurre cuando empiezo a aburrirme- sentencia el rubio acariciando su labio inferior con su lengua

-Malfoy… empiezas a sonar como Zabini

-El problema-continua ignorándolo- es que me sigo aburriendo por lo cual he pensado divertirme con Granger, de todas las formas que se me ocurran

Y cerrando los ojos, Draco siente un increíble placer en el pecho al imaginarse todo el dolor que podría causarle.

-No puedo creer que te rebajes al nivel de una sangre sucia- dice Nott con desprecio

-No me divertiré con ella de esa manera-reconoce desconcertado-Seria asqueroso

-Entonces qué?

-Dolor y sufrimiento, de eso me alimentaré todos los días de su vida… por lo menos hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad

-No es lo que haces siempre?-dice el castaño sarcásticamente haciendo reír al rubio a carcajadas

-Claro que sí, pero no como para que se sienta el ser más despreciable del planeta, eso haré.

-Ya veremos-respondé desganado.

* * *

**_Sé que es algo corto pero era una "introducción" para lo que viene, Draco sin darse cuenta se meterá a un rincón sin salida._**

**_No adelantare, espero que les halla gustado, dejen reviews para ver como va el fic. No importa sin son buenos o malos, dejen su opinion-No hara daño:)_**

**_Ya los veo, no dejare sin acabar lo que empece así que allá voy, cuídense mucho y sigan leyendo_**


End file.
